A Hero's War
by Blackwizard71
Summary: A young man by the name of Chris has a once in a lifetime opportunity in becoming a knight. However considering his king is the legendary king Marth, and that war is quickly approaching the land once again. He may have got more than he bargained for.


A Hero's War

A Fire Emblem Heroes of Light and Shadow novelization

Author's notes: This is not a 100% straight novelization from the game, I will be taking liberties with the stories and the characters personalities, in most cases I will try to be faithful, but I will tweak and change things with some of the more bland characters to keep things interesting. Bits and pieces of the story will change but the core story will remain the same. Although certain characters might not be where they are first gotten, but most will be.

Warning M Rating is for scenes for detailed violence and gore which while there is none in this chapter. Later chapters may have buckets full of gore.

I do not own fire emblem, so don't sue me.

* * *

_Long Ago The Continent of __Archanea_ _ knew no peace._

_The many tribes that made up Archanea bickered and fought endlessly with each other._

_However it all changed when the great conqueror Adrah came along._

_With his Three Regalia, the great lance Gradvius, the bow Parthia, and the the sword Mercurius, he untied the entire land under his empire with the fire emblem as a symbol of his might._

_For one hundred years the land knew peace as the standard of living rose greatly from mere hovels to well stocked houses. Man made many advances from mere savagery to becoming a sophisticated society._

_However when he died the land knew turmoil again. For the many Nobles he choose to rule over his lands were infected with the woeful seed that brings man low, pride._

_All of his appointed rulers claimed the empire for themselves,the Empire was then thrown into a war so fierce most people thought the world would simply end. _

_By the end the land was divided into many separate kingdoms, Altea, Grust, Macedon, Aurelis, Talys, and the remaining lands of the once proud empire Archanea._

_These kingdoms stood for over six centuries when without warning a great host rose from the barbariens of Dolhr as the greatly mistreated manaketes rose up against those who had many times tried to enslave them._

_Led by the Shadow Dragon Medeus their unstoppable army nearly brought the continent on the brink of ruin._

_It wasn't until an Altean peasant named Anri came, and with the legendary sword Falchion gifted from the Divine Dragon Naga slew the neigh invincible Tyrant._

_Although Anri was hailed as king in Altea he had no son and his brother Marcellus birthed Altea's new king's. _

_However a mere century later the dark pontifex Gharnef somehow brought back Medeus from the grave._

_Dohlr then formed a string of deadly alliances threw deception, bribery, intimidation and blackmail. Pulling Gra, Grust, and Macedon onto there side._

_All seemed lost as nation after nation fell, but then the exiled prince Marth with but a token force started undoing Gharnef's hideous work. _

_His small army seemed to overcome impossible odds again, and again, and again. Until soon he did the same as Anri and slew the shadow dragon once again, along with the dark pontifex. Thus concluding what would become known as the war of darkness._

_History has recorded Marth's many trials well, but many scholars pay less attention to the war that followed known now as the war of heroes. Even though good records were kept about Marth's knights such as, Cain the Bull, and Abel the panther, there was one mysterious knight that was never named._

_Only labeled as, Sub Commander and trusted friend, this mysterious knight is the only one of Marth's legendary knights to purposefully go unnamed. This is his story._

* * *

Prologue 1 : Humble Beginnings

Chris walked through the grassy Altean fields, his destination in plain sight now. The grand Castle Marcelus, it was bigger than any building in Sera village by far that was for certain. He couldn't help but gape at the grand colossus of stone. Chris stepped up to the central gates before he was stopped by two guards. "Here for the knight training as well," one of them drawled.

"Of course", declared Chris who had now replaced astonishment with grim determination.

"Then may I take your weapon sir", the other said as if half awake.

"OK" said Chris who had handed his sheathed sword to the tired guard, who proceeded to bring it to a bunch of crates right inside the castle, they were filled to the brim with every kind of weapon known to man. He was about to step into the castle at last, but the first guard started doing a series of pats around his body. This to say the least was extremely weird to Chris. "Um is this how nobles are greeted or something, what are you doing?"

The guard at this point was searching through Chris' messy blue hair. "Nothing like that sir it's just that we got to make sure you don't have any weapons, you wouldn't believe how many assassination attempts we had in the pass month alone."

The other guard had returned, "One fellow even smuggled in a tiny retractable blade in his..."

Chris then saw the first had opened his traveling bag, and was about to open one of his letters. His temper flared as he snatched it back. "Hey give that back!" He shouted in his usual loud voice.

The other guard took out his spear and pointed it towards Chris. "Hold it, give that back or you give me no choice", the guard certainly wasn't tired now as he threatened Chris. Chris weighed his chances against the two, he could probably beat the first one, take his spear and...

_wait a minute I don't want to start a fight here,_ Chris thought to himself. Chris took a deep breath as he slowly raised his arms into the air. Then in the most polite tone he could Chris said," could you please not read my grandfather's letter."

"At this point sir I have no choice but to see how much your employer paid you."

With a sigh Chris let his letter drop to the ground.

The first guard picked up the letter and opened it. "Dear Chris I can't believe you can succeed at last at your dream, even if you fail at the tournament you will always be welcome back at our Inn. Hugs and Kisses, Amelia."

Chris was getting red with embaressment.

As the first one handed back his letter he said," well sir everything seems in order, the training should start in the palace courtyard. There will be plenty of signs leading you there's no need to worry, and I hope you fight well good day sir."

As he finally walked into the palace he felt like his day wasn't starting off good at all. But the guard was correct about signs. The wooden sign pointing "this way to the knight's tournament" was a major contrast to the old masonry. The masonry itself was very beautiful. It was mostly made out of marble, (not that Chris knew what marble was), and was by far the most beautiful architecture he had ever seen in his life.

So beautiful that as he was walking down the halls he fail to notice the person loudly running from behind until she ran into him. They both collapsed on the floor in a heap making noises of surprise more fit for little girls than knights in training. What Chris did not expect to see when he opened his eyes was an uncomfortably close view of a woman's breasts as they were mere inches from his head. The woman who had ended up on top of him was actually quite young, no older than fourteen. The woman quickly got off Chris, and blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"Um sorry about that I didn't see you there," said the woman shyly.

"It's OK I wasn't paying attention either" replied Chris.

An awkward silence dominated the hallway as the two stared at each other. Eventually the shy woman said, "Um, are you here to become a knight as well."

"Yeah, this sort of thing is what I've always dreamed of doing. I've come all the way from Sera village to participate in the tournament."

The woman seemed impressed," you walked halfway across Altea just to have a tiny chance at becoming a knight."

"Well this is a dream job, what else could be more glorious. Besides it might not be personal, but I feel like it's paying his highness back. Where are my manners I'm Chris High wind."

"Katarina blades, there are few job opportunities to for an aspiring tactician, it would be wasteful to pass up this opportunity. But isn't there a tournament of some sort waiting for us.?" Questioned Katarina.

With a smile Chris replied cockily. "You mean a tournament I'm going to win."

Chris and Katarina walked down the grand hallways until they reached the courtyard, it was filled with a giant line that led off somewhere. The men and women in it were as varied as possible, apparently no one in the entire kingdom was passing up this golden opportunity. They both could hear iron clash against iron then after a few seconds someone said "Next!"

Then the line started shifting up front.

Chris whistled, "wow, there has to be at least a hundred men here."

As soon as they entered the back of the line a servant started explaining what to do. "Don't worry just wait your turn, weapons will be handed out before you face your opponent we have everything from tomes, to swords, to bows. So don't worry about not getting the proper weapon. There will also be no special advantage for being of noble birth. His highness wants the best not the richest. There's little else to explain so exercise your patience, and wait your turn."

and wait Chris did, even though the line was huge it was moving with startling speed. Some of the people that were rejected were leaving in tears, they were all clutching at wounds that didn't seemed to be their but the skin of some of these ghost wounds seemed very red and raw.

"This is nerve wracking," whispered Katarina.

"The person testing people must be the best knight in his prime to be beating so many people." Whispered Chris back admiring the testers apparent might.

When they did get close to the front it was to Chris' surprise that the person that was beating all these people was a old man on a half asleep horse. The man was obviously some kind of knight from his heavy riding armor, but still the person that was besting all these people was an old man.

A servant by a large stack of weapons was trying to get his attention. "Pick anyone you want. don't worry about holding back. All these weapons are enchanted so they can't inflict a wound, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt like the real thing. Fight till you yield or Jagen over there says you pass."

Chris picked out a iron sword from a rack while Katarina took a sword and a tome. Soon Chris stood before the old knight., the knight despite fighting for a long time by now didn't seem tired, the knight's stoic gaze watched Chris get in a fighting stance. "At your ready," the knight said calmly but with power.

Chris mentally weighed his options against the knight. _He's obviously at an advantage on his horse, and he is probably skilled with that spear to. If I could only dismount him I might have a chance._ Chris then got the craziest idea he ever had, seeing as he couldn't think of a better option he put it to the test.

With a primal yell Chris charged his horse. The knight jabbed his spear into Chris's right shoulder, even though no wound came the pain was intense, this still wasn't enough to stop Chris' charge. Chris threw all his weight against the half asleep horse, it give a a surprised neigh as it tumbled to the ground with it's rider. The line behind him gave a bunch of "oohs" and "aahs" as they watched the fight. With little difficulty the knight got out of his downed horse, and back up. He helped his horse up, and had it run off.

"Well done," complemented the knight. The knight then dropped his spear and said,"show me what else your made of."

_and I thought my tackling the horse was stupid, _thought Chris to himself. "OK if you insist," he yelled back.. He then charged the knight and lashed out with a two handed horizontal swing. The knight backed out of the blade's reach at the last second, but with surprising speed went back in as the swing ended and grabbed Chris's right arm. He then let his other arm down in one gauntlet covered chop on the arm. This caused intense pain for Chris as he dropped his weapon in surprise. But Chris was quick to react, and shot out a left hook with his other arm. This collided painfully with the knight's face, but he stood strong. The two grappled with one each other trying to over power his opposition. Chris tried to break it with a headbutt, but before he could connect the knight backed away in the nick of time again. Chris felt cold steel grab the back of his lowered head as he was then painfully introduced to the knight's armored knee. Chris fell down from the abuse, now bleeding from his nose and mouth. As his conscious was fleeing him from the pain, he was able to hear one thing before losing consciousness.

"Congratulations you passed!"


End file.
